Missing You
by MoruMoraBox
Summary: This is a story about a man, who is extremely, and mentally different. The time is precious,and they need to catch this man, or they will ultimately face heavy consequences. Will they be defeated? Or justified? *Modern AU**Criminology**Cover image not mine!*
1. The Demon Jester

**Hello everyone, MoruMoraBox here again, with another new fan fiction~~~ \ ( o )/ this is for my waifu Shaco, my everlasting love 3. **

***Warning this has nothing to do with the original LOL's champion's history. Just like anime fan fiction, everything will be created using my own imagination. Cause if you do, and try to connect the dot, nothing will make sense. (This is not a reincarnation fan fiction!) So please don't think too complicated. Just think of it as a story using LOL's champions. (Also some relation between the champions will be used, but not all of them.)* **

**Thank you. Enjoy~~~~: D**

*** I do not own League of Legend (why? TT A TT)***

-Monday, 12:00 PM (Narrator version.)-

Everyone is insane, or at least possesses some kind of insanity. But this man is something else. He is not a human, but a clock work of something entirely different. But he, himself will soon die alone in the everlasting darkness.

This will be his last, and you will be a spectator to this ghastly horrific play.

_-X-_

It is a cold, late spring night where everything starts; the love, the hate, and the battle. Soon it will rise again, in this very isolated forest, where no one suspects a thing, and where no one ever goes.

The full moon is out.

"The time is ticking, my friend, the time is ticking. Will you just hurry up and say your last words?" He said impatiently, holding his beloved shiv, cold and bloody, close to this man's neck.

"P-please. Don't kill me… I'll do anything you say! Anything!" The man in tears and sweat said in desperation, trying to save his own life, shivering, as he saw the bloody dried gunk caught on one of those lifeless shivs.

"Ah, shut it. You know this is only a game my friend, a game where you die, if you don't win." he said trying hard not to lose his patience with this man's pathetic blathering.

"If you don't have any last words, then I will make some for you." He said, suddenly very enthusiastic.

"No-!" the man tried to say something one more time when he was cut off by the insane man's high pitchy deranged voice.

"Tag, you're it!" He said, slashing his shiv that was covered in bloody old gunk's, through the man's bare neck.

The fresh blood dripped down from one of the shivs, and on to the cold bare, dewy grass. It was one of the best sights he had seen so far. So, he laughed, and he laughed hysterically. Staying in the same spot, he just stood there grinning ear to ear, observing, as the now moving headless body was jumping up, and down uncontrollably, in all direction, spewing out all the reddest liquid out from the neck.

Then, when the show finished, He clapped with great joy, and skipped along the fresh wet untouched grass, remembering every sight he have seen from this very night.

-The police station, 1:34 PM-

_[Another dead body has been found in the silent park, again, but without its head. These treacherous mutilating murders have been continuing several days now, and the police are now investigating, confirmed that this is the work of the 3rd Jack the Ripper, the Demon Jester.]_ The radio reported through the static.

"The Demon Jester's case? Are you sure you are going to take that risk again?" the man who was once young, yawned; as it was clear he had been in that scene, investigating all night long. Sitting with another man in the office, they spoke to one another.

"… If I don't, who will?" the man who was sitting with the other man, who was in a very neat standard, contradicting this scruffy man with a beard, said calmly, while taking a sip of hot burnt- brown bitter coffee from the mug.

"Well, it's your choice, my friend Shaco. I am going to hit the sack. See you later." The man spoke as he walked away, yawning yet again from the exhaustion he faced last night.

"… Yeah. See you later, Graves." Shaco said, very quietly, having no care at all if Graves heard him or not. Then again he took another sip from the still mug.

-1: 46 PM (Graves's POV)-

Walking to my apartment, I dragged myself thinking about my bed, and how nice it would be to fall on that soft… well, hard mattress. As another tiring work from investigating, I wondered if it will ever come to an end. When will people just stop killing each other? I questioned myself, feeling utterly hopeless for choosing my life as a police officer, and facing those poor souls who have faced tragedy because of it. However, I secretly knew myself that the root of the problem was because of the Demon Jester. As soon as he made an entrance to the crime world, a lot of imposters have been rising up recently, including the ones who wanted to kill him.

"The man that ruined my life and Shaco's…" I said to myself, full of memories, but stopped, before it anything came back.

Halting in the middle of those self- thoughts, I looked up and then there it was my crummy old apartment. Squished with other rows of brand new apartment in each side, it looked crappier than usual. Now don't get me wrong here. I would love to move into a new apartment, but I am an alone man, and trust me: it's too much of a pain in the ass to move by myself, in a nice apartment, without the special someone to be with you in all the moving. Besides, I hardly ever come home, and I would not like to lose another woman in my life again.

Moving along in those sentimental thoughts, the elevator was on its way down to the first floor, after I checked my mailbox. As I was pre occupied with junk mails and advertisements, the slow massive door opened mechanically, and I stepped my way into the confined space and pressed floor 6, the perfectly paired numbers. Standing alone in the elevator, I watched the floor as it travelled upwards.


	2. Rivals with deals

2:01 PM (Graves's POV)

The elevator sounded in its own old tune once more when it reached floor six. I walked outside, tracing the familiar steps once again, to reach the door numbered 601, the very door I rarely visit anymore.

I unlocked the door and went inside, stepping into the familiar sight once again.

The layout was like this: empty, if you count out the essentials such as kitchen, bathroom, bed, desk, and other things people would consider as an essential.

Sighing at my own boring self, I locked the ugly brown door behind me and walked to my room that was once flourished with life sometime when I was younger.

But now scruffy and old, I sit and lay alone in my bed falling asleep as the cold mattress invited my tired body to fall down, gradually putting me into a deep slumber.

Police station, 2:35 PM (Shaco's POV)

Hoping for some information, or even better, a clue on the insane man The Demon Jester, I was busily typing away at my laptop when suddenly the door opened without a warning, showing an uninvited guest in front of my office.

"Shaco, my dear friend, I finally got something to help you!" A voice called for my name.

When I looked up, it was Dr. Draven, a man with a short spiky hazelnut hair that was followed by light blue-gray eyes and a burnt brown trucker mustache that held dominant around his chin.

He's the medical examiner in the League of Legends Crime Scene Investigators, otherwise known as, LoL: CSI. Whereas I worked at the LoL Police station, cooperating with the LoL: CSI for additional information.

Closing my laptop to direct all my attention to the man with an impressive mustache, I said coldly, "What is this thing that could help me?"

Grinning sarcastically, Dr. Draven said, "You sound cold as ever, Shaco my dear." Then he slowly stepped towards me.

Not amused by his answer, I said impatiently, "Spit out whatever you are going to say, Dr. Draven. You know I have no time for your chit chat."

"Ha-ha! Alright, whatever you say, Shaco. Calm down, will you?" Dr. Draven continued further in to my office.

"Well than what is it?" I said to the doctor who was now right in front me, making eye contact.

"I just found out the victim name is Mr. Blongrun." Dr. Draven said.

"… Continue." I said; intrigued by the piece of evidence, as it was hard to tell who the victim is specifically since The Demon Jester always mutilated their identity making it impossible to track his victim down.

"There is a bonus to this." Dr. Draven said, pausing in middle of his sentences to peak my impatience.

Looking at me, he smiled, and asked courteously, "Do you know who else was there when Mr. Blongrun was murdered?"

"Who, Dr. Draven? Who was there when Mr. Blongrun was murdered?" I asked ever so politely without gritting my teeth.

"His daughter, Poppy, who is now…" Dr. Draven said casually.

"In custody of physiological profilers, Vayne and Leona, Yes, I know. But can you tell me anything else beside that?" I said, without a change in my tone.

Surprised, Dr. Draven replied, "On top of things as always! I'm impressed, Shaco, since it's not an information you can get without 'disrupting' our computer network." Then, sitting at my desk, he found his usual spot, and continued.

"But sadly, I have to tell you that is all the information I can give you. As long as the girl continues to seal her mouth, that's it." Dr. Draven said but without any regretful tone in his voice.

He suddenly looked at me.

I immediately knew what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to talk to the girl.

"No, Draven. You know how I am terrible with children, specifically. I refuse to fill in your request." I said, absolute denial in my voice.

Sighing, Dr. Draven came closer to me and then stood up. Then he spoke, "Ah, that's too bad. I thought you wanted advancement in your case. You are a tricky fellow, Shaco and I know that. I am very certain you can get something out of her mouth, sooner or later." He continued, as he kept baiting me, certain, I would do what he told me.

Of course, I was tempted, as I would do anything to get a lead in the case. It had been 15 years without it, and I had the chance now.

But I didn't want to do anything this man told me to, as he is also a tricky man, who would just about do anything to see me in lowest form, by doing the dirty work for him, and certainly, I wasn't going to give him that.

"What do you say, Shaco, darling. Would you do that for me?" Dr. Draven said in his own sardonic ways, as he continued to wheedle me.

Me, who felt cornered, surrendered, but with a deal.

"Alright, Dr. Draven, even if it's your work assigned by officer Vi, I'll gladly take in the request and do it for you."

"I knew you would always have my back, Shaco…"

"But, you will have to do what I say from now on. You, Dr. Draven, will listen to my request 24 hours straight." I continued without any hesitation, knowing how rudely I cut off Dr. Draven's sentence.

, confused and challenged by the deal or rather, the limited choices, sighed mirroring the complexity on his face, and came to the conclusion.

"Alright, clown face, you've got a deal."

Leaving as he puffed his way out the door, I smirked, as I have won this round.


End file.
